


Baby Steps

by silentdescant



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I <i>know</i> it's not logical. Maybe you were right, maybe it is fear, but I just can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I missed a day of my fic-a-day challenge! Oops! Yesterday was tough and drove me crazy, and it completely slipped my mind. So this is fic #6 on day #7. Anyway, this is a universe where Jared and Jensen are together, set years after Supernatural has ended.

"What are you so scared of?" Jared asks suddenly. They're in the midst of a conversation-- _not_ an argument, no matter what Jensen likes to think--and Jared's finally connected the dots. It must be fear.

"I'm not scared of anything," Jensen scoffs.

"Then why won't you just say it? Out loud, in public. Why won't you--"

" _Because_ , Jared."

" _Because_ is not a reason," Jared replies. "It's not like people don't already know--"

"They _don't_ know."

"You've played gay characters! More than once! You've kissed guys on television. You think people don't suspect? Are you serious?" Jared can hear his voice speeding up, rising in volume. He forces himself to pause and take a breath before he says something really stupid, the kind of thing that makes Jensen's face go blank. Jared's done it before, and he hates it. He feels like such an idiot afterward, and he doesn't like that Jensen feels the need to hide away his hurt. He _really_ doesn't like being the cause of that hurt. "Jensen," he says calmly. "I just don't understand. I'm not trying to force you, I just don't understand."

Jensen opens his mouth like he's going to snap back, say something low and cutting, aimed to hurt Jared's feelings, but Jared sees the retort pass through Jensen's filter--because Jensen actually has a filter between his brain and his mouth, no matter what he claims--and halt on his tongue. Jensen takes a breath instead.

Warmth blossoms in Jared's chest. They've only had a few really heated fights in all the time they've known each other, but they were nasty and Jared doesn't want to repeat them. They've both learned since how to defuse tension.

"It's not something I can explain," Jensen says softly. "I _know_ it's not logical. Maybe you were right, maybe it is fear, but I just can't."

"You'll play a character that has a series of affairs with men, but you won't admit to people that you're in a relationship with one. _One_ man. That just doesn't make sense to me."

"The character wasn't _me_ , you know that. It's just... it's different." He sighs. "Maybe I'll change my mind someday, but not right now. So just drop it, alright?" Jensen shakes off the foul mood; Jared watches it slide away from his expression, watches his shoulders loosen and his back straighten. He watches Jensen smile, as if he's already forgotten the whole conversation.

Jared doesn't work that way. He can't just let things go like Jensen can. He tries not to dwell on things that upset him, but they stick in his mind until he over-thinks them and has to distract himself. (Jensen's good at distracting him.) But he tries to follow Jensen's example and shake it off. He smiles back and nods. Either way, Jensen's right: this isn't something they're going to agree on; it's a debate for another day.

Until that day, Jared will be here. Waiting.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
